My Lovely Uisanim
by KiranMelodi
Summary: Sehun yang masih mencari yeoja yang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak kecil. meskipun dia telah meninggalkan yeoja itu. Dan saat takdir mempertemukan mereka ada sebuah kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka terima.
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Uisanim

Author : KiranMelodi

Main Cast :

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Other Cast:

Member Suju dan EXO

Rated : T

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari DraKor yang berjudul . jadi ada beberapa adegan yang akan ada tambahan adegan dan jalan cerita sesuai dengan kebutuhan.

**SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA NIAT UNTUK MEMPLAGIAT!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

-Happy Reading-

Seorang namja kecil berumur 8 tahun telah duduk dimeja makan dengan pakaian seragamnya. Namja itu tengah menunggu sang ayah yang masih berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

Sang ayah yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya, ikut duduk dimeja makan. Kedua orang itu pun memula sarapan dengan suasana yang hening. Karena mereka dibiasakan tidak berbicara saat makan.

"ayah, hari ini Sehun akan menceritakan tentang ayah dan eomma didepan kelas sesuai dengan perintah Kwon Saem. Apakah ayah mau mendengarnya terlebih dahulu?" Tanya namja kecil itu yang diketahui bernama Sehun atau lebih lengkapnya Oh Sehun.

Sang ayah yang mendengarnya tidak memberikan respon sedikitpun. Seakan mengacuhkan Sehun. Merasa petanyaannya tidak akan dijawab oleh sang ayah, Sehun memutuskan pamit untuk berangkan sekolah.

"aku berangkat ayah" ucap Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menutup pintu rumah yang tergolong besar. Sehun sudah biasa dengan sikap sang ayah itu namun didalam hatinya ia tahu bahwa ayahnya amat sangat mencintainya. Namun terkadang perasaan iri selalu terbersit dipikirannya saat pelihat teman-temannya yang mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya.

Other Place

Seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah berusaha membangunkan yeoja kecil kecil yang masih hanyut dalam dunia mimpinya.

"Lu…ayo bangun sayang kita harus segera kesekolah" teriak yeoja itu sambil mengetuk pintu.

"iya eomma sebentar… Lulu mandi dulu"terdengar suara yeoja kecil dari dalam kamr. Dan sang eomma pun meninggalkan pintu kamar itu untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Yeoja kecil yang diketahui bernama Xiou Lu keluar dari kamar dan bergegas menghampiri sang eomma.

"bisakah hari ini Lulu ikut masuk kedalam kelas eomma? Lulu ingin ikut belajar bersama yang lain" ucap Lulu menatap snag eomma dengan dear eyes andalannya.

"mianhae sayang mungkin tidak hari ini. Tapi eomma janji kau akan segera masuk kedalam kelas dan belajar dengan teman-teman barumu" ucap sang eomma sambil tersenyum.

'jeongmal mianhae sayang eomma belum bisa menyekolahkanmu'batin sang eomma.

Hati ibu mana yang tidak sakit melihat anaknya tidak bisa mengenyam bangku sekolah. sejujurnya eomma Xi juga ingin menyekolahkan Lulu namun apa daya keadaan berkata lain. Menemukan makanan dimeja makan saja sudah sangat disyukuri oleh eomma xi.

"Ne arasseo eomma"lirih Lulu. Meskipun masih kecil namun Lulu seakan mengerti dengan keadaan sang eomma. Suhguh Lulu dapat bersikap dewasa meskipun diusianya yang masih 8 tahun.

At School

Sehun telah duduk dikursinya. Keadaan kelas yang mulai ramai oleh anak seusianya dan mulai menempati kursinya masing-masing. Sehun menoleh kearah jendela paling belakang dan melihat seorang yeoja kecil yang tengah berdiri melihat keadaan kelas dengan pandangan yang penuh harap dan antusias.

Tanpa diduga, manic mata Sehun dan manic mata yeoja itupun bertemu. Yeoja itu memutuskan kontak mata dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum berlari meninggalkan kelas.

'siapa sebenarnya yeoja itu?'batin Sehun

Lulu yang berlari segera menemui sang eomma yang bekerja sebagai staf cleaning servise disekolah itu. Tak juga membantu dibagian kantin. Lulu pun terkadang mambantu meringankan tugas sang eomma dengan membersikan nampan-nampan yang telah digunakan siswa.

"eomma tadi ada seorang namja yang melihat Lulu. Eottokhae eomma?" Tanya Lulu dengan wajah panik. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tertangkap basah oleh siswa. Namun lain halnya dengan para songsaemnim yang selalu melihat XiouLu.

"Gwenchana sayang. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Eomma tak igin kau mendapat masalah dengan beberapa siswa." Ucap sang eomma sambil membelai rambut Xiou Lu.

Songsaemnim masuk kedalam kelas dan membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening. Xiou Lu pun telah siap menimba ilmu utuk hari ini. Meskipun harus berdiri selama kegiatan KBM berlangsung.

Songsaemnim menanyakan tugas rumah yang kepada muridnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh para murid karena telah selesai menyelesaikan tugas.

"baiklah sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita, hari ini kalian akan menceritakan tentang kedua orang tua kalian dimulai dari Oh Sehun" ucap Lee Saem.

Entah kenapa sejak bertatap mata dengan Sehun, XiouLu menjadi sangat antusias saat Sehun melangkah maju kedepan kelas.

"Anyeong chingudeul, Oh Sehun imnida. disini Sehun akan menceritakan tentang orang tua Sehun. Appa Sehun bernama Oh Donghae. Appa Sehun adalah seorang dokter di SM Hospital sebagai spesialis jantung. Appa selalu berpesan kepada Sehun agar selalu menjaga kesehatan jantung karena jantung adalah organ tubuh yang paling penting. Eomma Sehun bernama Lee Hyukjae. Eomma Sehun berkerja sebagai pelukis. Dan tinggal terpisah dari Sehun dan juga appa. tapi setiap akhir bulan eomma selalu mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan. Sekian cerita Sehun. Kamsahamnida" ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

XiouLu yang mendengarnya sangat iri kepada Sehun karena appa Sehun bekerja sebagai seorang dokter. Sebenarnya XiouLu bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter saat dewasa nanti. Namun XiouLu tidak berani mengungkapkan kepada sang eomma.

'Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman Oh Sehun'batin XiouLu.

Seluruh murid mendapat giliran untuk menceritakan tentang orang tuanya. Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi dan menghentikan kegiatan tersebut untuk sementara. Para siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas dan segera menuju kantin untuk mendapatkan makanan.

XiouLu yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera bergegas kekantin untuk membantu eommanya. Sehun yang hendak menyapa yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya mengurungkan niatya saat melihat yeoja itu telah berlari kembali. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin.

'semoga kita dapat bertemu yeoja jendela'batin Sehun.

Suasana kantin sangat ramai banyak siswa yang sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan jatah makanannya. Sehun pun memilih berkeliling kantin dan saat kembali kedalam kantin suasananya tidak terlalu ramai.

Saat Sehun berada dibelakang kantin,betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat yeoja jendela yang tengah mencuci nampan yang telah digunakan oleh para siswa.

'benar-benar yeoja yang menarik'batin Sehun.

Sehun memilih untuk kembali kekantin dan mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanannya. Setelah mendapatkan makanan, Sehun kembali ketempat tadi dan duduk dibawah pohon yang berada ditempat itu. Sehun pun memakan makanannya sambil memperhatikan yeoja itu.

'aku harus mengetahui siapa nama yeoja itu'batin Sehun.

Tak terasa bel tanda pulang pun telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong keluar kelas dan segera kembali pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih berkeliling sekolah guna menemukan yeoja itu. Namun sepertinya Sehun harus kecewa karena yeoja yang dicarinya telah pulang kerumah.

TBC

Mianhae bukannya melanjutkan ff malah membuat ff yang baru .

Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya

Dan jangan lupa untuk mereview ff ini. Semakin banyak yang review, semakin memberikan semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

\\(^_^)\ /(^_^)/\\(^_^)\ /(^_^)/\\(^_^)\ /(^_^)/\\(^_^)\ /(^_^)/\\(^_^)\ /(^_^)/\\(^_^)\ /(^_^)/

DON'T BE SIDERS!


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Uisanim

Author : KiranMelodi

Main Cast :

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Other Cast:

Member Suju dan EXO

Rated : T

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari DraKor yang berjudul . jadi ada beberapa adegan yang aku ambil. Dan mungkin ada tambahan adegan dan jalan cerita sesuai dengan kebutuhan.

**SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA NIAT UNTUK MEMPLAGIAT!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

-Happy Reading-

Disebuah ruangan yang bernuansa putih. Tuan Oh atau Oh Donghae terlihat gusar karena perkataan direktur utama rumah sakit beberapa saat yang lalu.

_ Flashback on_

_ "Sebaiknya kau menerima tawaran ini. Karena ini akan sangat menguntungkan bagimu ataupun bagi SM Hospital jika kau berhasil mengoperasi Raja Tanaka yang sedang sakit. Beliau sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu karena hanya kau lah yang dapat mengoperasi pasien menggunakan metode lama" ucap direktur utama bernana Kim Siwon_

_ "Aku sangat berharap kau mau mengopersinya karena semakin hari kondisinya semakin memburuk" Siwon menambahkan dan memberikan map berisi hasil X-Ray sang Raja._

_ "Izinkan saya untuk mempertimbangkan terlebih dahulu"ucap Donghae _

_Flashback Off_

~MLU~

Keesokan harinya, Sehun telah menyusun rencana agar dapat mengetahui nama dari yeoja yang telah menarik perhatiannya.

Setelah sampai disekolah, Sehun menunggu bel masuk dan sesekali melirik kearah jendela guna mencari yeoja itu.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan tak berselang lama songsaemnim masuk kedalam kelas. Sehun pun menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat yeoja tersebut tengah mencatat pelajaran yang tengah diberikan oleh songsaemnim. Saat songsaemnim telah selesai menjelaskan, beliaupun memberikan tugas untuk para siswa .

'Saatnya menjalankan rencana'batin Sehun.

Sehun meminta izin untuk pergi ketoilet. Setelah mendapat izin dan keluar kelas, Sehun menarik lengan yeoja itu dan membawanya kehalaman belakang sekolah.

"Ya! Mengapa kau menarik-narik tangan ku?" tanya yeoja itu yang tak terima tangannya ditarik seenaknya oleh Sehun.

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa kau selalu berdiri dijendela belakang?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Nae ireum Lu, XiouLu imnida. aku putri dari Xi Heechul. Karna lulu ingin belajar"kawab XiouLupolos.

"Oh. Putri Heechul ahjumma. Kenapa Lulu tidak ikut masuk kedalam kelas?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kata Eomma Lulu belum diizinkan untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Jadinya Lulu hanya bisa memperhatikan dai luar kelas" ujar XiouLu polos.

"Apakah Lulu mau menjadi teman Sehun?" tanya Sehun.

"Nde Lulu mau"jawab Lulu XiouLu antusias.

"Cha sekarang kita berteman. Sampai ketemu saat istirahat Lu" ucap Sehun dan mengecup pipi XiouLu kemudian berlari meninggalkan XiouLu yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

~MLU~

Malam hari dikediaman keluarga Oh, Sehun dan Donghae sedang menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Setelah makan Sehun menemui sang appa kara ingin menceritakan tentang XiouLu. Namun sebelum sempat menemui sang appa, Sehun terlebih dahulu mendengar pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Tak bisakah kau membawa Sehun untuk sementara? aku harus pergi dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah ini" ucap Donghae

_"Mianhae tapi aku tak bisa. Kau kan tau aku saat sibuk dan sebentar lagi akan diadaka pameran lukisan. Aku tak ingin melewatkan pameran ini karna pameran ini sangat penting bagiku."_

"Sehun Eomma! Kau lebih mementingkan pameran bodoh itu dibandingkan anakmu sendiri?" Tanya Donghae yang telah kehabisan kesabaran menanggapi mantan istrinya ini.

_"Aku bukannya menyampingkan Sehun tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa jika kau ingin menitipkan Sehun dalam waktu dekat ini. Jika kau bisa menunggu mungkin tiga bulan lagi kau baru bisa menitipkan Sehun padaku. apa kau telah selesai? Aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa lukisan ku saat ini"_

Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dan menutup sambungan tersebut. Dongae memilih kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menemui Sehun. Sesampainya diruang tengah, Donghae tidak menemukan Sehun. Dan saat memeriksa kedalam kamar, Sehun telah tertidur diranjangnya.

"Jaljayo Sehun-ah. Mianhae" ujar Donghae sambil mencium kening Sehun.

Pintu telah tertutup, Sehun pun membuka kedua matanya. Hatinya sangat sakit saat mengetahui jika ibunya lebih memilih pameran dibandingkan dirinya.

'Aku tak boleh menjadi namja yang cengeng. Lulu saja yang tidak mempunyai appa masih bisa tersenyum. Aku harus kuat'batin Sehun menyakinkan.

~MLU~

Other Place

"Eomma Lulu akhirnya mempunyai teman. Namanya Sehun. Sehun sangat baik pada lulu Eomma. Sehun selalu membantu lulu, membuat lulu tertawa, menunggu lulu untuk makan siang. Pokoknya Sehun sangat-sangat baik Eomma. Lulu senang"Ujar XiouLu menceritakan Sehun kepada sang Eomma sambil tersenyum.

"Lulu menyukainya?" tanya Heechul

"Nde. Lulu menyukai Sehun. Sehun juga tampan seperti pangeran" ucap XiouLu sambil terkikik mengingat Sehun yang mencium pipinya.

"Jika lulu senang, Eomma pun akan senang. Sekarang waktunya tidur sayang agar besok tidak kesiangan. Cha ayo tidur"bujuk heechul

"Arasseo Eomma" meninggalkan meja makan dan segera masuk kedalam kamar.

'Terima kasih tuhan. Karena telah memberikan temnah untuk XiouLu'batin Heechul.

'Tuhan terima kasih telah mempertemukan lulu dengan Sehun. Semoga kita selalu berteman. Terika kasih juga engkau masih memberikan kesehatan kepada Eomma. Semoga Eomma selalu sehat. Amin.' Doa XiouLu sebelum tidur.

~MLU~

Saat matahari hendak turun dari singgasananya, Sehun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Namun ditengah jalan, Sehun melihat seorang nenek yang bisu dan buta yang hendak dirampok. Meskipun Sehun masih anak-anak, namun ayahnya selalu menekankan untuk selalu menolong sesama manusia.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada nenek tua itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Anak kecil tak usah tau!" ujar perampok itu.

"Jika kalian hendak merampok nenek itu akan akan teriak" ancam Sehun.

Namun para perampok seakan tak peduli dengan ancaman Sehun dan tetap memaksa nenk bisu itu untuk menyerahkan tasnya.

"Tolong…tolong… ada seorang nenenk yang hendak dirampok" teriak Sehun.

"Dasar bocah tengik. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sisi sekarang" perampok itu mendorong Sehun sangat kuat hingga Sehun menabrak sebuah besi yang menembus dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya seorang ahjumma yang melewati jalan tersebut.

"Mengganggu saja"ujar perampok dan menancapkan pisau pada ahjumma tersebut dan meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, ahjumma itu mendekati tubuh Sehun dan nenek itu. Saat melihat kondisi nenek itu betapa terkejutnya dia karna nenek tersebut buta dan bisu. Ahjumma itu pun mendekap tubuh Sehun dan berusaha menyadarkannya.

'Kau harus selamat agar XiouLu dapat bahagia' batin ahjumma itu yang ternyata adalah Heechul.

~MLU~

Suara sirine ambulan berbunyi menandakan adanya suatu kejadian. XiouLu yang hendak menyusul ibunya merasa heran karena banyak orang yang sedang berkumpul menyaksikan sesuatu. Saat XiouLu melihat apa yang terjadi, betapa terkejutnya dia karena melihat ibunya yang bersimbah darah.

"Eomma….Eomma" teriak XiouLu menerobos orang-orang dan memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"Eomma….ANDWAE" teriak XiouLu seraya menguncang-guncangkan tubuh ibunya.

"Lulu….sayang k-kau ti-tidak boleh m-menangis. Eomma akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Heechul.

XiouLu yang masih kecil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Petugas ambulan pun datang membawa Heechul kerumah sakit. Tak lupa membawa korban lain yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda.

~MLU~

Other Place [S.M Hospital]

"Bagaimana tentang penawaranku kemarin Dokter Oh?" tanya Siwon

"Maaf sajangnim, saya masih memikirkan anak saya. Jika saya pergi sia akan tinggal bersama siapa disini?" jawab Donghae

"Itu terserah padamu"ucap siwon acuh. " Tapi jika kau sudah memutuskan segera menghubungiku. Karena batas waktunya 2 hari lagi"siwon menambahkan.

Donghae pun memutuskan keluar ruangan seraya memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

~MLU~

Dua mobil ambulan telah terparkir didepan S.M Hospital. Para petugas segera mengeluarkan korban dari mobil tersebut. korpan pun segera mendapat penanganan di dalam ruang UGD.

XiouLu menunggu bagaimana keadaan ibunya dengan cemas dan terisak pelan. "Eomma...jebal jangan tinggalkan lulu. lulu tak mau sendirian"isak XiouLu.

Tak lama kemudian, Dokter yang menangani Heechul keluar dari ruangan. Tanpa menuggu lagi, XiouLu segera bertanya mengenai keadaan ibunya.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Eomma?" tanya XiouLu.

"Keadaan ibunmu cukup stabil. Tapi kami perlu melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut agar menengetahui seberapa dalam luka tusukan itu" jawab dokter yang bername tag Choi itu.

"Kau tenang saja kami akan melakukan yang terbaik"ucap suster yang keluar bersama dengan dokter Choi.

"Nde. Kamsahabnida"ucap XiouLu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

~MLU~

Diruang berbeda seorang dokter masih berusaha mengehentikan perdarahan dan berusaha mencabut besi yang menancap pada Sehun. Namun saat melihat seberapa dalam besi itu menancap, para dokter memutuskan untuk melakukan transplantasi jantung karna besi itu sukses mengenai jantungnya.

Donghae yang diberi tahu teman sesama dokter bahwa Sehun mengalami kecelakaan segera melihat kondisi anaknya. Saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun harus segera dioperasi, Donghae pun kebingungan karena tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan pendonor jantung yang cocok.

"Kau memerlukan organ jantung? Aku akan membantumu jika kau menyetujui penawaranku kemarin" ujar siwon.

"Baiklah aku setuju jika sajangnim bisa mendapatkannya sesegera mungkin. Apakah tak apa jika aku membawa Sehun kesana?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku akan segera mendapatkannya. Itu keputusanmu" jawab siwon.

~MLU~

Dilain tepat XiouLu kembali menunggu karena tiba-tiba dokter memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi yang kedua untuk Heechul.

'tuhan,jebal tolong selamatkan Eomma' do'a XiouLu.

Dokter pun keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya dan menghampiri XiouLu.

"Maaf. Sepertinya tuhan mempunyai kehendak lain. Kam turun berduka" ucap dokter itu seraya mengusap punggung XiouLu.

"ANDWAE…Dokter… Eomma tidak boleh meninggalkan Lulu…Eomma" isak XiouLu didepan ruang operasi.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, XiouLu menerjang tubuh Heechul dan menangis. "Hiks..Eomma…and-andwae..hiks..j-jangan tinggalkan lulu…hiks…andwae" racau XiouLu sambil memeluk tubuh Heechul.

Diluar ruangan terlihat seorang dokter yang terys memperhatikan XiouLu. ' Mianhae… jongmal mianhae' batin doter itu dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

~MLU~

Pemakaman Heechul berlangsung dengan diiringi tangis dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya. XiouLu tak henti-hentik menangis smbil memeluk gundukan tanah didepannya.

"Eomma…Hiks … Eomma" racau XiouLu.

"XiouLu yang sabar ya… tuhan pasti mempunyai rencana lain untuk hidupmu" ucap teman Heechul.

"Gamsahabnid ahjumma" ujar XiouLu seraya berusaha untuk tersenyum namun yang terlihat adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

~MLU~

Tak terasa telah satu minggu sejak meninggalnya Xi Heechul. XiouLu berusaha untuk tetap melanjutkan hidupnya meskipun dirinya masih kecil.

XiouLu masih membantu dikantin sekolah. namun sudah seminggu pula Sehun tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Mendapati fakta itu, XiouLu memutuskan untuk pergi kepanti asuhan.

Saat hendak meninggalkan rumah, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti didepan rumahnya. Tak berselang lama keluarlah seorang namja paruh baya dan melangkah mendekatinya. Setelah berada dihadapan XiouLu, namja itu menyamakan tingginya dengan XiouLu dan berkata. "anyeong lulu, apakah kau masih mengingat ahjusshi?"

"bukankah ahjusshi adalah dokter yang menangani Eomma?" XiouLu kembali bertanya pada namja itu.

"Geurae. Lulu benar. Ahjusshi lihat lulu berniat pergi. Kalau boleh ahjusshi tau lulu akan pergi kemana?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Lulu akan pergi ke panti suhan" jawab XiouLu polos.

"bagaimana jika lulu tinggal bersama ahjusshi dan menjadi anak ahjusshi? Jika lulu setuju lulu akan mempunyai adik yang sangat lucu" ucap namja itu.

"jeongmal ahjusshi?" tanya XiouLu antusias.

"nde. Mulai sekarang lulu memanggil ahjusshi dengan sebutan appa. Kyuhyun appa. arachi?" ujar namja itu bernama Kyuhyun.

"Nde ahjusshi… maaf maksud lulu appa" ujar XiouLu sambil tersenyum.

"dan namamu sekarang bukan lagi XiouLu melainkan Choi Luhan. arachi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"nama lulu adalah Choi Luhan" ujar luhan mengulang perkataan Kyuhyun.

TBC

Jeongmal mianhae reader. Aku baru update setelah sekian lama…

Apa masih ada yang nunggu ff ini? #ngarep

Maaf banget ya telah soalnya lagi sibuk banget disekolah mana laptopnya lagi dalam trouble. Jadi ya,,, gitu deh…

Makasih buat yang udah review dichapter kemarin. Aku seneng banget ternyata responya lumayan bagus…

Dan buat **poe chaerin **makasih banget udah ngingetin aku. Aku bener-bener seneng

Dan jangan lupa untuk mereview ff ini. Semakin banyak yang review, semakin memberikan semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

\\(^_^)\ /(^_^)/\\(^_^)\ /(^_^)/\\(^_^)\ /(^_^)/\\(^_^)\ /(^_^)/\\(^_^)\ /(^_^)/\\(^_^)\ /(^_^)/

DON'T BE SIDERS!


End file.
